Friction
by Silvered Rae
Summary: Only good and evil together can form a complete circle. They are necessary to each other's existance. If you understand this, young mortal, perhaps you will be of use to me. And who am I? I am Kronos.


**Friction**

**Inspiration: Enough by Disturbed**

For every action there is a reaction. To every problem there is a solution. They exist in complete harmony. Without each other, they are nothing. What good is a solution with nothing to solve? And a problem left unchecked does nothing but destroy. Codependency.

There is a reason I tell you this, foolish mortal, although you may not understand now. The first step towards understanding what I tell you is knowing who I am. My name holds a place in your legends, but there is nothing unreal about me. My name is Kronos. I am the lord of time, conqueror of Uranus, father of Zeus, and I possess only a mere shadow of my former glory.

Thousands of years ago I was arrogant, just as my son is now. The basic laws of the universe were the farthest things from my mind. Just as the sun gives way to the moon, control and power are sometimes passed from one being to another. It is foolish to ignore, futile to attempt to prevent: the only way to overcome it is to accept it.

Life is a complex series of checks and balances. For example, there are the scientific ones that can be explained through logic such as gravity and friction. Both keep human progress at bay, yet hold their civilization together. Double-edged swords.

There is a chance that you do not understand this. In that case, I dismiss you now. Look no further, for you are not meant to see what is ahead. My cause is not meant to be yours.

If you comprehend what I have told you, perhaps you will understand what I am about to say next. Good does not exist without evil. Good is nothing without evil to distinguish it, and likewise evil is to good.

But their mutual dependence is much greater. Without evil, good becomes corrupted. The two must always fight each other to remember what they stand for. That is the mistake of my son. He believes that he can continue to rule justly without a malevolent force working against him. In fact, he thinks it is better that way.

And he abused his power. He ruled unfairly. He continues to do so, ignoring the fact that I am growing and will soon be prepared to challenge his rule. And there are those who agree with me. Those who will pledge to me their allegiance in exchange for the sweet revenge they wish to reap against the gods.

Peace and prosperity are the breeding ground for lies and rebellion. Never forget that, mortal. A true leadership must constantly be threatened, must be fought for. There must always be an evil to challenge it. It may sound harsh, but it is the only way that good does not become twisted.

Evil knows not the same bounds, for evil is not fair. Evil does not love or feel empathy. True evil cannot be twisted any further to the point where it is unrecognizable as good can. But still, evil needs good. How?

I trust you know of the concepts of yin and yang. They are the polar opposites of each other. Yet yin is unable to form a circle without yang. They are dependent on each other, just like everything I've told you. To the Chinese, they represented the necessary balance in everything, for only together could they form a full circle. Only together can they be complete.

Good and evil are the same. To be whole, a world needs both forces. Therefore, I recognize that good is necessary, unlike my son who thinks that evil can be abolished. Without one, you only have half a world, and ruling half a world is not enough for me.

This may terrify you. I offer you no sympathy. If you are unable to take the truth of life, then you are inadequate for what I have planned. Go back to your simple life, hoping that I am wrong and that your world is not in danger. Ignorance is bliss, as you foolish creatures say.

If you are able to conquer your fear, then perhaps you are who I want. I've told you all of this not because I want evil to have tolerance in this weak world. I do not explain this expecting your sympathy. I tell you this because I want you to join me. Join my cause and watch a new reign begin.

Evil is as necessary as friction, just as good is as necessary as gravity. I realize now that it can not be removed, but conquered. It is not something to be wiped out. It must be present to make a complete circle. And this knowledge will make me powerful. Just as the sun and moon take turns ruling the sky, evil will have its time again.

So now, mortal, I have one question. Will you join my cause?

**Author's Note: Thanks to Aish Sheva for betaing this. As always, reviews are appreciated, especially if they include CC.**


End file.
